It began with a Concert
by Animechick1516
Summary: A girl who is new to the school suddenly stops one of Tamakis live concerts in front of the whole school. What will the school, and host club do now?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I got inspiration for this in the middle of class… and I don't know where I'm going with this or how often I will update, so please don't hate me… also, any and all reviews are appreciated. The characters my be a bit OOC because this is just spewing out of my head, and this is rated Teen, even though I don't cuss, there may be kissing(not intense though…). Yes the chapters are short, but I think that they will be alright._

_Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Ouran, songs, shows, or any other random character that may show up, I only own my Ocs! Now onto the story!_

Magical Music

Chapter 1- The Concert: Part 1

"What's going on?" I curiously ask one of the many squealing girls at my new school.

"Tamaki-senpia, one of the hottest seven boys in Ouran Academy is performing on piano today during fourth period! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" she yelps then speeds off.

_ A piano concert huh? I wonder if this 'Tamaki" is any good…_

The intercom crackles and comes to life during my fourth period algebra two class. "Excuse the interruption, but could every class please go in an orderly fashion to the third auditorium. Thank you." There is a beep and every girl in the room race out of the room. Meanwhile, the teacher, males, and one female-me-is left in the room.

"Aren't you heading over?" I look at the teacher with a bored look on my face.

"And why should I hurry?" he looks at me, shakes his head, and heads to the concert room. I gather my stuff and slowly make my way over there, trying to not show any excitement.

I walk in after a boy with magnificent blonde hair starts playing a grand piano. I quietly listen to his music, but then realize something. _Hmmmm, it doesn't sound quite right… I wonder…_

I make my way to the front, ignoring the quiet but angry protests that I leave behind. Quickly I reach the piano and boy, laying a hand on top of the former. _I knew it… _

The boys hands freeze and the entire room goes silent when I thump on the beautifully crafted piano keys. I nonchalantly stare out and around me as everyone gapes at me in shock.

"What? What did I do?"


	2. the concert part 2

_I got the first review that I've ever gotten, and it really inspired me because I've never gotten one before! Also, from now on, I will be responding to reviews at the bottom of the chapter, but for this one I will respond at the top._

wealhtheow1:Thank you so much! I am so happy that someone took time out of their day to review and leave feedback! Just your one review has inspired me to write the next chapter! And yes, yes he is accomplished at being a musician! Also, I am mainly playing this fanfic by ear, the same as Tamaki. Again, thank you for the awesome review!

_Alright, well now onto the story after this commercial break:_

_**Lily: And now its time for some entertainme-**_

_**(a puppy walks in)**_

_**Lily: AWAWWWWW! Oh! That reminds me, I don not own ouran or any songs included in this!**_

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

**The Concert Part 2**

The whole room glares at me while holding their breath.

"What? His playing was off… I wasn't going to just stand there and listen to the piano when he hadn't tuned the it right. I can't bear it when someone plays an instrument-especially one as beautiful as this one-without tuning it properly."

"Wh-what do you mean it was tuned wrong?" I glance at the blonde who I supposed was 'Tamaki'.

"You mean you couldn't tell? I'm sorry…" I look at him pityingly and watch him go into a corner from shock.  
Sitting on the bench that was still warm, I play a few chords and start to adjust the tunings on the piano. After about ten minutes I stand up, bumping into Tamaki, who I hadn't realized had come back over.

I brush my hands off and look at Tamaki, ignoring the now angered audience. "There we go! All better! You can play it again but one tip of advice…"

He looks at me with a look in his eyes that I can't determine. "Yeah?"

"Don't play completely by ear. Not many people would notice it, but I could tell you were missing some notes. It's fine if you have it memorized, but a least try to remember those few notes… there were only four I counted, but it bothered me…" I turn around and walk off the stage, not noticing him still staring after me.

_ Whew… I'm just glad that I caught that, or else I might have gone crazy… I really have to earn to control my OCD sometimes…_

"WAIT! I SAID WAIT DANG IT!" I whip around seeing Tamaki once again.

"Yeah? What is it? I would've thought you wouldn't want anything t do with me."

He holds up a hand, panting, trying to catch his breath. "I-_huff_-wanted to-_huff_-thank you. You really helped out back there… I didn't even realize that it was badly tuned." He finally catches his breath and stands up straight, allowing me to see his gorgeous purple eyes.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it was no problem, happy to help. Most people wouldn't be able t catch that when it was so miniscule as that, especially on such a 'Grand piano'." I smirk at my joke while he just stares at me.

I shift me feet after looking down in discomfort. "Sorry… I thought it might be funny… I guess maybe it's overu-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wow….. That was good, I don't think I've heard that one before…. HAHAHA! Oh wow…" I look up to see him wiping his steaming eyes. My own eyes widen in surprise a he hands me a golden card with fancy writing on it.

"what's this?" I ask while observing it closely.

"Come and visit me in the host club tomorrow, I'd love to hear about what you know about instruments." He grins and winks at me, and my eyes fall to the floor, my hair covering my blushing cheeks.

"Maybe… I don't know…"

"Well consider it. Till then!" He waves and saunters off, leaving me staring at the ground.

_ Wha-what's this? I thought I had cut myself off from boys! What's happening to me? No! I can't let this be a repeat of last time, so I will go to apologize for interrupting his concert then leave, an for good this time… I cant break the promise I made myself…_

I go through the ret of my classes, not really paying attention, and then lay down at home, skipping dinner.

_ Tomorrow I will apologize, then I will stay away from boys…_ those were my_ last thoughts before I fell asleep._


	3. Special Order

_**It Began With A Concert**_

_**Special Order**_

_I am soooo sorry for the late update, ive been super busy with school… please don't kill me… to make I tu to you all heres a longer chapter… please enjoy!  
DICLAIMER: I don't and will never own Ouran High School Host Club, I own only my Ocs.  
I also don't own the information I searched for to make this an accurate fanfic.  
_-

My day passed by normally, me wearing the terribly too-bright dress, my teachers droning on, and me eating alone at lunch.  
Standing now in front of Music #3 I sigh, my hands trembling with tension at my sides. *Alright. Im going to go in, apologizing, and leaving. I cant stay. Im not letting that happen again.*  
I slowly open the door, my hip-length brown hair being swept fently by the warm breez and rose petals flowing towards me.  
"Welcome princess!" My eyes widen, revealing seven attractive young men holding their hands out to me. "Oh! It's you! Nice to see you again missssss..." The tall blondes voice trails off and o look at him questionably.

"Heh heh..." Rubbing the back of his head he tries to correct his slip-up. "I never caught your name princess...what might it be?"

"Oh, that's my fault. Sorry about that... I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Rose. And I suppose you are Tamaki Souh, the chairmans son?" I look around, taking in the other six-wait, four-boys. *where'd two of them go?*

I quickly forget about the missing boys as Tamaki jumps up talking about some part of his life like how his father hates him and whatnot.

"Ummm... Alright then?" Shaking my head to clear it I continue. "Either way, I came for one reason; to apologize. I'm sorry I interrupted your concert, it's an OCD part of me that I find hard to control sometimes. It won't happen again, so yeah…" I turn around to open the door, only to be stopped by the two missing boys.

"Awwww, how fun-"

"Is that-"

"-If you leave?" they apparent twins finish in synch.

I take in the auburn hair, amber eyes, and the way their arms are slung around each other. "What are you two doing?"

"Well, we're treating you to some nice food and coffee." I ignore the two hands pointing to a comfy-looking couch.

"No thanks. I don't like coffee, it's bitter and gross. Thank you, but no thank you…" I manage to get past them and to the door when im again stopped, this time by a tug of my shirt. Glancing down I see a blond little boy holding a stuffed pink rabbit.

"But Tiff-chan…why do you want to leave? Stay and have some cake, pleeeeaasse?" Looking into the adorable brown orbs I feel my resolve weaken.

"See? You can even hold Usa-chan!" I gaze at the bunny and relent.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay for **one** piece of cake, so long as it's red velvet with cream cheese frosting an red/pink heart sprinkles on to-" my eyes widen asireaize whati ut asked of them. "I-I'm sorry! It was an accident, I wasn't meaning to seem rude or spoiled or anything!" I putmy hands up panicking, not noticing the arms around my waist and shoulders.

"Woah, calm down-Tiffany was it?-Tiffany. It's fine. No need to get your arms in a knot." the twins point to my flailing arms.

"No no, I really don't need anything, misery!"

"And why be sorry when everything is already done my lady?" I start to calm down as Tamaki bows graciously.

"It-It is?"

"But of course, right next to Honey-senpia." he points and I go and sit down, leaving the arms that were still encircling me.

"I take it that you are Honey-senpia?" I ask the small blonde.

"Yep! Im Mitskuni Hunninozuka, but I go by Honey! And that's Takashi Morinozuka, but he normally goes by Mori!" Honey points to the tall, silent and dark-haired boy standing behind him.

"Hi there?" I ask, nervous because of his height.

"Mmm." nodding he grunts.

"Ohh he doesn't talk much! But that's okay! And you've already met Tama-chan! The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the one with his hair to the right is Hika-chan, Kyoya Otori always wears is glasses ad has his black book, and Haruhi Fujioka is right there!" with the quick explanation I glance around at each one, storing the info in my head for later when my eyes rest upon Haruhi.

I gasp, almost choking, then swallow quickly. "Haruhi… Fujioka? I know that name…" my voice trails off as it comes to me and my eyes widen in shock.

_I am so so so sorry that it took forever, ive been busy wit school and family stuff, please forgive me! I thank anyone just beginning the tory and who have been ere since the firt post, I will try to update fadter, but with school its hard… please review! All is exceptble, bad, good, and neutral! See you next time! _

_The replies:_

_ILuffsNicoDiAngelo: I thank you very much for your review, it did inspire some of my story, as all reviews do. And I love your name, because love Nico to, and the Percy Jackson series!_


End file.
